Field
The present disclosure relates to displaying an image in a virtual space, and more particularly relates to a head-mounted display system to be mounted on the head of a user for displaying an image in a virtual space in a user's visual field in which displaying or hiding a menu on the image can be operated with a simple operation of moving the head, a method for presenting display on a head-mounted display, and a non-transitory computer-readable data recording medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as HMD) to be mounted on the head of a user and capable of presenting an image in a virtual space to the user on a display or the like located before his/her eyes is known. Conventionally, switching between displaying and hiding a menu while an application is in progress in the HMD has been performed by a button operation by a controller connected to the HMD, for example.